


Podfic: Wait a Bit by omelet

by Eclectic_pen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_pen/pseuds/Eclectic_pen
Summary: Tonight, they watched their jerseys rise up to the rafters, their numbers 87 and 71 never to be seen in Pittsburgh Gold on the ice again.(Sid and Geno, and what comes after.)





	Podfic: Wait a Bit by omelet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait A Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269413) by [omelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/pseuds/omelet). 



> Omelet's story left me really inspired. The podfic is far from perfect, but I hope you enjoy it :) There would have been a MediaFire link but it looks like they don't like people using even parts of popular songs...

Wait A Bit

By: [omelet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/pseuds/omelet)

Music: I'm Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money (feat. Skylar Grey)

Pairing: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Length: 1:03:38

Original Text: [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11269413)

Download Link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1oihfiuntt6frmp/Wait%20a%20Bit.mp3?dl=0) (Click Download and then Direct Download to save it directly to your computer)

Thanks for listening!


End file.
